Vivencias egoístas
by Maxalime
Summary: -Amor…-se relamió los labios por enésima vez. No era fácil aceptar que fue ciegamente atrapado por un egoísta.
1. Tatuaje

¡Hola! -w-

Bueno, para esta pequeña colecta de historias cortas me permitiré ser algo, _¿exigente?_ O.o

Digo _colecta de historias cortas, _porque no son Drabbles y sinceramente no me gusta demasiado seguir reglas.

Además _exigente,_ dado que esta vez pediré que **ustedes como lectores** sean **más dedicados** en cada comentario que me regalen, que me aconsejen, que me digan tanto lo que les gusta como lo que no.

Si no es mucho pedir, me encantaría que fuera así.

Espero que este trabajo, hecho con todo el amor hacia mis, ¡No! _Nuestros egoístas. _Les guste, y pasen un momento agradable.

* * *

-Estoy en casa.

-Bienvenido.

El castaño no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de su libro, a la alta y bella figura de su novio. Siempre pensó cuán admirable era, que después de tanto ajetreo en la clínica siempre apareciera con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, a diferencia de él que no se separaba del ceño fruncido.

-Hee Nowaki, ¿Cómo ha ido en el hospital?-se limito a preguntar, prosiguiendo a aparentar que la lectura ocupaba toda su atención.

-Bastante bien Hiro-san, los chicos que estaban muy enfermos, hoy mostraron una satisfactoria mejoría, y ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?-cuestionó el menor sentándose despreocupadamente en el sofá, frente al profesor.

-Pues, supongo que bien.- respondió Hiroki, recordando que ese día solo tuvo que arrojar dos borradores para asegurar que la clase fuera apreciada correctamente.

-Me alegro.-susurró, mientras sacaba de su bolso una revista.

-Nowaki, ¿Qué es eso?-la curiosidad movió al docente, prácticamente la pregunta se formuló por si sola.

-¿Hee? Jeje bueno, son tatuajes.

-¿Tatuajes?

-Si, de regreso a casa pase por un local donde los hacen, me llamaron mucho la atención. Hay muchos modelos, así que me acerque y la encargada me regalo este ejemplar con todos los diseños.-aclaró Nowaki con sumo entusiasmo.- ¡Las personas que los realizan son realmente talentosas!

-…

El profesor observó los laboriosos trazos, coloridos y perfectos. Algunos subían, otros se entrelazaban, eran todo un entretenimiento para las pupilas.

-Nee Hiro-san, ¿Has pensado alguna vez en hacerte uno?-cuestionó lleno de curiosidad el menor de los amantes.

-¡¿Heee?!-Era verdad que fue un adolescente rebelde y temerario, pero nunca pasó por su cabeza el tatuarse.-Bueno no, no en realidad.

-¿En serio?... ¡Yo pensé en hacerme uno! Pero me retracte por el dolor jeje.- confesó divertido el ojiazul.

-¿De verdad?-aquello sorprendió al mayor, no creyó algo así de su pediatra. Pero ciertamente, siempre le tenía sorpresas.

Observó al menor perderse en los llamativos diseños, con un aumento de emoción al irse acercando a la sección _complejos._

Entonces, sin más, se sonrojo. Se dio cuenta de algo obvio.

Le importaba un comino el dolor, las molestias y la posible hinchazón, estaba completamente dispuesto a tatuarse por todo el cuerpo el adorado nombre de _Nowaki._

O mejor aún…

-¿Soy de Nowaki?

-¿Hee? Hiro-san, ¿Qué has dicho?

Su bochorno aumentó, al verse descubiertas sus más alocadas ideas.

-¡Calla idiota!

-¿Qué hice?

El castaño solo pudo inútilmente cubrir el atomatado rostro con su libro, así como jurarse por encima de todo, que jamás pisaría ni un solo salón de tatuajes.

Por que quien sabe, quizá la tentación…

Podría ganarle.

* * *

**(N:A)**

¡Ah, que cosas! XD

Es pequeño, insignificante y no muy bueno, ¡pero apenas estamos empezando! .W.

Pido paciencia, espero no tardarme mucho entre uno y otro.

Saludos.


	2. Opuestos

¡Hi! ;D

Pues estoy mega alivianada hoy -w- (quitando el hecho de que no fui a la escuela x)

Como recibí comentario, (cof*cof) he decidido subir hoy el próximo.

**¡NaYaTo-san!-**No sabes cuan feliz me hizo tu comentario, me estima mucho que haya sido de tu agrado el _Tatuaje_ XD

Este capitulo va dedicado a ti :3

Espero que igual te guste.

* * *

-¿Color favorito?

-Rojo.

El profesor tronó los dedos, aquello estaba resultando tal y como pensó, Nowaki y él eran terriblemente opuestos.

Preparó un sobrio cuestionario de 320 y media preguntas, y apenas ninguna respuesta compartían. Sinceramente, no creyó que estaban tan mal.

-¿Mascota?

-Cuyo.

-¿Carro?

-Que camine.

-¿Cualidad?

-Resistencia.

-¿Odias?

-La abstinencia.

-Día…

-Noche.

-Azul…

-Cielo.

-¡Nowaki, déjame terminar!

-Lo siento.-el menor inclinó la cabeza, meneando una cola invisible que siempre lograba ser percibida por el castaño.

Bajó el folio, completamente exhausto.

-Bien, hora de revisar los resultados.

El azabache asintió impaciente, mientras la mirada mayor deambulaba por las respuestas, buscando algún punto en común entre él y su niño.

Las cuestiones se agotaban y la mínima esperanza se iba, el profesor se encontraba severamente estresado, era importante para él todo aquello. No tener nada en común con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, ya seria demasiado.

De alguna forma, comenzaba a suponer como terminaría todo, hasta que sus pupilas se detuvieron en un punto fijo, en aquella media pregunta que valía menos, por que ya tenia por seguro una respuesta.

_Esa repuesta._

En letras pequeñas, como queriendo pasar desapercibida por creerse tonta e innecesaria, se hallaba el arma de Nowaki y el afrodisiaco del profesor.

"_¿Amas a tu amante?"_

Y allí, a la par.

Completamente diferentes, mas con la misma esencia.

"_Por supuesto."_

"_Si .//. "_

Respuestas iguales, algo en común.

Sonrió inevitablemente.

Aquello no podía ser más que estúpido.

* * *

El folio descendió y un Hiroki con el rostro completamente coloreado, se incorporó y caminó rápidamente hacia el baño.

El azabache confundido, cogió el cuestionario entre manos. Sonrió abiertamente, ese era el tipo de contestación que buscaba.

Se levantó del sofá, yendo detrás del castaño, seguramente su profesor no se lo quitaría de encima por horas.

Después de todo, no era broma que tenía bastante resistencia.

Y que odiaba la abstinencia.

* * *

**(N:A) ** De verdad, lamento tanta pregunta y respuesta .__.

Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al menos un poquito.

NaYaTo-san, ansió me sigas leyendo n-n

¡Sayonara! .W.


	3. Desolación

**¡Mucho gusto de nuevo! :D**

**Estoy contentísima de los resultados de este fanfic, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, opiniones y consejos, ¡realmente me hace feliz!**

**Por ello, hoy tratare de hacer combo de dos capítulos .W.**

**Espero les guste, dedicado a todos los que se pasan por aquí.

* * *

**

"_¿Alguna vez has tenido a alguien a quien quieres, y que se te ha escapado de las manos sin poder haberle dicho lo mucho que le amas?"_

Se encontraba desolado, aquella maravillosa persona se inmiscuyó en su vida del modo brusco; a la fuerza. Plantó en su ser una pizca de picardía, de optimismo, de amor.

La delgada y elegante figura ya formaba para el castaño, parte del apartamento. La cálida incomodidad provocada por ya no poder estirarse a sus anchas en la cama, era sin duda extrañable.

Pero él, ignoró todo yéndose sin avisar, a quien sabe donde.

_Ni número_

_Ni llave de apartamento_

_Ni último beso_

_Sin despedida_

Después de todo, nunca hubo garantía.

Nowaki iba y venia, mas no sabia cuando o sí regresaría, por ello siempre le retenía todo lo posible. Tenía tanto miedo de que cruzara la puerta, y jamás nunca volviera.

Pero fue inevitable.

Ocurrió.

Y no podía regresar en el tiempo para evitar aquel parque en el que le conoció, sabía que no se arrepentía de nada, lo que le destrozaba era no poder volver a mimar esos glaciares cielos que juraba, le miraban intensamente pidiendo amor y cobijo, queriendo dárselo de inmediato.

La nota llegó una mañana de improviso, casi se fue de narices cuando la leyó. Su Nowaki, se expresaba normalmente, como si solo hubieran transcurrido tres días de la última vez que se vieron.

Estrujó la nota y lloró amargamente, ese ojiazul podía provocarle la más horrible de las dolencias, para luego cicatrizarla ágilmente con unas crueles palabras.

Era sin duda, el peor de los placeres.

_El amar y ser amado_

_El dañar y ser dañado_

Fue desde el principio su intención, el regañarle y correr a sus brazos, impregnándose del dulce aroma a perfume, y morder de nuevo esos labios.

Desplazaría su orgullo, hasta lo más hondo del espacio.

Pero su plan se desbordo cuando le vio, más guapo y alto que nunca, caminando tranquilamente jalando una maleta, con los orbes azules cansados.

Lo maldijo una y otra vez.

Nowaki yacía tan calmado, mientras el corazón castaño revoloteaba, golpeando salvajemente su pecho, exigiendo ser estrujado por cierto azabache. El coraje retomó sus acciones, soltando una serie de patadas contra el apuesto rostro.

_Está, por abandonarme._

_Está, por estar tranquilo._

_Y está, por usar ropa tan sensual._

"_¡Idiota, las aeromozas son unas zorras resbalosas!"_

Salió del aeropuerto, aún nervioso y exhausto de emociones.

Pero feliz.

De alguna forma una nueva oportunidad acrecentaba, sin duda esta vez, le diría lo mucho que lo amaba.

Se lo diría.

Además, no dejaría que se le escapase de las manos, nuevamente lo que más amaba en el mundo.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno .//.**

**Muy sentimental XD**

**Definitivamente tratare de publicar el próximo ahora, gracias por leerme y darme paciencia. ¡Estoy encantada de que lo sigan!**

**¡Me disculpo por Hiroki-san hacia todas las aeromozas!, él solo se refería a aquellas que iban en el vuelo de Nowaki :D**

**Saludos .W.**


	4. Mordida

**¡Konbawa! ^.^ **

**Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia, lo cierto es que ya tengo muchos capítulos hechos, el problema es que me tardo demasiado pasándolos a Gertrudis (mi PC) dado que cuando estoy ocupándola, siempre me distraigo con Facebook, Ares, mangas yaoi o chicos coreanos/japonés -/-**

**De verdad, lamento ser tan lenta.**

**Sin nada más que alegar, aquí el capitulo .W.**

* * *

Deseaba evitar pensar en ello, olvidarlo y hacer como si no le molestara, mas le resultaba imposible.

Estuvo todo el día de lambiscón con su jefe, hasta que logró el permiso para salir temprano, se esforzó en conseguirlo y ahora no podía creer cuan estúpido se dejó ver.

Pero no era culpa de Nowaki.

Era suya, por olvidar que aunque los viernes el pediatra salía temprano, apenas horas después tenía la guardia nocturna. Y justo en ese momento, que se hallaba tan sensible y posesivo, al ojiazul le tocaba por compañero el senpai, el jodido rubio teñido que tantas discordias hubo causado en la almendrada mente.

No lograba soportarlo, después de todo no se trataba de algo simple, ni alucinaciones creadas por los celos. No era poca cosa, que su niño y ese tipo pasaran toda la noche solos, teniendo disponibles más de _veinte camas…_

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, era increíble cuan imaginativo llegaba a ser tratándose del pediatra.

-¡Hiro-san, ya estoy en casa!-la melodiosa voz azabache irrumpió las divagaciones docentes.

-Ah, bienvenido.

El ojiazul se acercó para besar los castaños labios, en son de saludo. Luego sonrió, y adentrándose en su habitación comenzó a empacar ropa en la pequeña maleta de viaje.

Hiroki se quedó pasmado unos cuantos segundos, como siempre los mimos menores eran sumamente sorpresivos. Pero en esa ocasión, más que perfectos.

Se puso firme, y con paso decidido fue a donde el azabache.

-Etto… ¿ocurre algo Hiro-san?

-S-sii

Con el rostro extremadamente coloreado de lo que jamás imaginó, acercó su boca al suculento cuello menor, comenzando a succionar la pálida piel.

-Hiro-san…

El abochornado profesor, se separó un poco para deleitarse con el fruto de su _arduo_ trabajo. Adornando ávidamente el tibio cuello de su niño, justo al lado de la tímida nuez, se hallaba la marca que clamaba propiedad.

Un extenso morado brillante, que ni con cuello de anaconda **(N:A Queriendo salir del **_**"cuello de tortuga"**_** XD) **podría pasar desprevenido.

-Esto, ¿qué es?-cuestionó, palpando cuidadosamente la sensible área.

-Medida de precaución.

-¿Medida…?

Un confundido pero feliz doctor se limitó a cumplir su trabajo, mientras el profesor no salió del baño hasta que su temperatura obtuvo normalidad nuevamente.

Después de todo, nunca permitiría que los infantiles labios que amaba, fuesen robados por un maldito rubio teñido.

_Aunque tuviera que atiborrar a Nowaki de todo ese color violeta, no se permitiría perderlo._

* * *

**Lo último fue improvisado ./.**

**Con todo mi kokoro ansío que les haya agradado, con respecto a todos esos consejos que me otorgan, quiero que sepan que los releo mucho y los tomo en cuenta, ¡por favor sigan apoyándome!**

**Mi aspiración en esta historia es mejorar en sobremanera .W.**

**¡Estoy encantada de que me lean, arigatou gosaimaz!**


	5. Pompas

**Intento de Maxi para amar las matemáticas:**

_**3 cestos contienen 575 ukes, el 1° posee 10 ukes más que el 2°, y 15 más que el 3°, ¿cuántos ukes hay en cada cesto?**_

**[…]**

**Desgraciadamente, y a pesar de ser una buena estrategia.**

**No funciono.**

**

* * *

**

-Nee...a Hiro-san, ¿le gustan las pompas de jabón?-cuestionó, perdiéndose en las cristalinas burbujas que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

-No mucho. Lo suficiente, en realidad.-respondió el otro, apretando el agarre de manos, que Nowaki comenzó a flaquear.

-Son fantásticas, ¿no es así?-el ojiazul corrió hacia las pompas, **(N:A XD) **soltando por completo al profesor-me encantan.

El castaño miró de soslayo a su niño, pocas veces_-por no decir inexistentes-,_ la celeste mirada se dejaba emocionar, hasta el punto de desbaratar cualquier caricia que estuvieran compartiendo, por mínima que fuera.

"_¿Soy menos importante que unas bombas de jabón con saliva?"_-quiso preguntar, aunque por supuesto no lo hizo. El papel de idiota lo tenía Nowaki, y no pretendía arrebatárselo.

Aunque a veces, _realmente quería hacerlo._

¿Qué haría el menor si él soltaba algo como eso?, ¿se sorprendería, se sonrojaría?, ¿lo llevaría al hospital pensando que tenia una fuerte contusión en el cerebro?

Rió.

_Solo una,_ sonaba terriblemente segura.

Vio a Nowaki alejarse más, impetuoso en reventar las bombas que lentamente se alejaban, tratando de escapar del hermoso gigante que osaba acortar su paso por la vida.

Le siguió, comenzando a sentirse como un niñero. Ya podía escuchar a una joven mujer diciendo; _"¡Gracias por tu trabajo Kamijou-kun, vuelve mañana a por Nowaki!"_

Y pensar que en más ocasiones de las que admitía, era él el que se sentía el niño de Nowaki.

-Porque… ¿te gustan tanto?-su mente regresó a la realidad, a la situación en la que se encontraba. El parque, Nowaki soltándose de su mano, y alejándose con ello de la entrada del restaurante al que realmente iban.

El ceño en su cara tomó su tan característico movimiento, no le hacia nada feliz el asunto.

El azabache parecía, sonreír más al perseguir la ruta de las burbujas, que al sostener su mano.

-¿Huh?, ¿porque?-volteó mirándolo un momento, para después sonreír y fijar la vista en un punto sin especifico-en realidad me gustan, porque se parecen a Hiro-san y a mi.

-¿A nosotros?

-¡Si!, su parecido es realmente impresionante.

El mayor se acercó al pediatra, y este apresó su mano nuevamente.

-Las pompas de jabón, son en realidad lo más cercano al amor. Al crearse algunas flotan, otras de inmediato comienzan a descender sin reparo, ciertas suertudas duran mucho tiempo y solo hasta tocar el cielo desaparecen, y viajan más allá donde nadie puede reventarlas.-el mayor le miraba ensimismado, con _su_ ya ardiente sonrojo-Hay una sola diferencia que las delimita.

Esperó unos segundos, mas Nowaki no continuó.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó al fin. Después de todo, ¿no se ponía Nowaki más _delicioso_ con aquel aire filosófico?

-Que a diferencia de amar, cuando una burbuja es pequeña, nunca dejara de serlo. Incluso en algún momento, ha de reventarse inevitablemente, llevándose con ello todo recuerdo de su existencia.-el rostro le brillaba con picardía, como el esbozo de alguien que arroja perlas a diestra y siniestra…_justo enfrente del joyero._

-Entiendo…es, una metáfora muy bonita.

-Jeje ¿de verdad?, pero Hiro-san y yo _ya no somos pompas de jabón._

Sonrió ignorando su sonrojo, y estrujó con fuerza la mano que tachaba de _pervertida._

Continuó el recorrido hacia el corazón del parque, alejándose de aquel restaurante donde nada apetecible se percibía.

Entendía a Nowaki.

Por primera vez, aquel infantil lenguaje pareció hacer un contacto directo con el suyo, para incluso rebasarlo en lucidez.

_Ya no eran pompas de jabón,_ que tienen la desgracia de desaparecer por la intrusión de unos dedos juguetones.

Quizá la representación que les venía mejor, _era la de un chicle,_ que solo se expande y cuyo sabor es _infinito._

_Doloroso, pero indiscutiblemente dulce._

_

* * *

_

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por hacerles esperar demasiado. En pago a ello, les otorgo una de las **_**vivencias**_** más cursis que tengo .W.**

**Releí los reviews, y casi lloro de la emoción, ¡realmente me animan a seguir! TwT**

**Cuando Kahi-san **_**(**__**Hiro-san**__**)**_** dice: **_**¿A nosotros?,**_** me recuerda el opening de **_**Planet Survival,**_** anime que me encanta sin ser **_**yaoi.**_

**Les ínsito a verlo, después de todo el yaoi de cualquier anime que contenga chicos, se saca fácilmente 8D**

**Gracias por esperar y comentar, luchare por no demorarme.**

_**¡Mis más pervertidos deseos yaoistas! ;D**_

PD: Por cierto, ¿en los parques hay restaurantes?

[...]


End file.
